Ice Queen
by Kastirina-123
Summary: Sequeal to GOING UNDER. Formerly THOUGHTLESS. Summary inside. Here's a quicky; you won't get it if you don't read the first one. DibOC . New CHAPPY! NEW CHAPPY ! I rock, there's also a new charry!
1. When Leaves have fallen

**_THOUGHTLESS _**is a dark tale of redemption and is about a girl who is cursed to walk the earth deaf, blind, and mute unless she can meet someone and see past their surface. She couldn't tell anyone what was wrong; and banished herself to a small forest outside of town, waiting to die. What she did not know was she was also cursed with immortality.

**C**_HAPTER O_NE

Silence rose from the pea-soup like fog, draping itself over the trees. It was a heavy silence, the kind you'd find after a funeral, when all that separates you from your love is the flat stone, scribbled on it meaningless words you can't make out because your eyes are tearing up.

She sat there on the frosted log, her angelic body dressed in a white dress. It led to her pale feet, circling them. Her crystal blue eyes looked up only a moment at the boys staring back. He watched, mesmerized, as her thread like tan-blonde hair cascaded down her milk white shoulders. She had power; he could see it in her eyes.

"Why are you here?"  
Her voice echoed through out the icy forest. Her lips did not move as she spoke; it left an eerie sound weaving in and out of the forest.

"Aime wouldn't want you here . . . You should go."

No emotion lay in her tone of voice. She was vacant.

He just tripped on his words. His mind was blank. He knew something urgent had brought him here, but Dib couldn't put his finger on it.

She caught a small powder in her hands; a blue, sparkling powder that had sprinkled off the trees. She blew them towards Dib.

"Please wake up, Dib. I'm scared. You've stopped breathing…breathing…breathing…"

Dib Membrane lept out of his skin as he awakened from the nightmare and shot up from bed, gasping for air.


	2. And skies turned to grey

**C_HAPTER _T_WO_**

**_T_**he boy gasped, choking on his own breath. Bags where starting to become noticeable under his eyes. He hadn't slept—I mean, really slept—In two and a half weeks. That girl, she always appeared in his dream, And she always told him something about his mother.

The first time she had said to Dib, "Her eyes are a deep shade of black; and as I watched them."  
The second time, she had spoken; "Her soul was clean; she never gave up."  
The third time, she'd whispered the line of a song:

"_All my friends, are gone, they died…"_

The fourth time, she'd continued the song;

"_They all screamed, and cried.."_

And tonight, she had told him "his mother wouldn't like it if he kept coming to see her".

Standing up, he crawled into the kitchen and got a cup of water. "Damn nightmares," He thought quietly.

"Can't sleep again, huh?"

Dib shivered. "It's the nightmare again."

The shadowed figure moved out of the doorway and yawned.

"Well, Zai, what's your excuse for being up so late?"

The man shrugged. "Can't sleep. Memories." He looked up. "I guess we sort of met on common ground."

"One could think of it that way."

Zai walked over to the refrigerator.

"God, its good to be back in this house."

He grabbed a slice of white American cheese and plopped down in the chair opposite Dib.

Dib gave him a look. "You know there's no difference between white American cheese and the orange kind, _right?"  
_

Zai laughed, putting down the dairy product.

"If where indeed, _no different _as you claim, there wouldn't be two versions, would there?"

The paranormal investigator lifted a finger to speak, but Zai cut him off.

"Besides, the orange tastes like rubber. Its disgusting."

Taking a bite of the white cheese, Zai waved it uncaringly in Dibs line of vision. "So, what's on your mind again? Was this the nightmare with the little girl and the evil piñatas that whacked the candy out of her?"

Dib sighed, taking a swig of water. "No. It was the one in the forest with the mute girl."

"O. So, what did she say this time?"

"Nothing I don't already know." Dib lied, sinking into a half sleep.  
Zai shrugged.

"Well, night."

But he was to late.

Dib had already fallen back asleep, hearing only the word, 'night.'

The nightmare replayed.


	3. The night keeps on closing in on the day

_Heres the next chap!! WHOO! I had to beat myself with a bat to get it done, but here it is..._

Gaz was dreaming. She was hot, very hot. Was the heater on to high? Was it summer? Where was she?  
She felt dizzy, drunk, like she couldn't remember and retain new information. She was stumbling down a hallway with at least a dozen doors. Each knob led to a room, never ending, hiding nothing, and empty.

She fell...

The ground dissapeared..

Gaz hit the ground _hard._

She'd had this nightmare many, many times before.

But it was different.  
This was where she was supposed to wake up.....

Instead, she watched as a ghostly figure appeared in her room. Her skin was see through, her entire body outlined in white.

"Gazette. Young Gazette..."

The features slowly dissapeared. Her empty eyes where wide and pleading for understanding.

"Its so good to see you again...."

She reached out to touch Gaz's cheek. The hand froze the blood in her veins.

Minutes later, Gaz woke up, and held her shoulders. She thought she'd waken up from a beautiful dream, because when she realized she was alone, only one thing came to mind.

_Zais' still dead._

The idea was fantastic, impossible; Zai being alive...

But she could still feel his arms...

The door opened. A phantom walked in. The memories rushed back to her. Zai. He _was _alive…

It _wasn't _to good to be true…

His eyes softened when he saw her…Sad…Afraid…

He put his arms around her, and tears danced down her face…

Was this happiness?


	4. A nightingale sings his song of farewell

_Once upon a time, there was a princess of a dark and distant land. She was fair-haired, and had crystal blue eyes, and only wore the most beautiful gowns made from ribbons and silk. But she wasn't happy. She would never be happy._

_One day, the princess met and fell in love with a beautiful prince. The prince promised the Princess they would get married the next month._

_The prince lied._

_She waited in the valley for her prince later that wedding day, holding wilted flowers in her silken gown, constantly uttering the words and her soul-binding promise; "I will wait for you forever, my love."_

_Her beautiful gown dyed black over time. Her long blonde hair became black, and her tanned skin grew pale and glass-like._

_The roses in her hand began to fade from white to black, breaking apart. Every night, another petal would fall._

_The prince returned to the valley four years later, with him, a beautiful girl. He was madly in love with her, this was clear. Just like the princess, this girl to, had nothing._

_He took her, and brought her to a statue. The statue. Lady Arianna watched, for she was the statue he told her was sculpted in her likeliness. When he looked closer, he realized something far greater than stone lay in the statues eyes._

_The statue wept every night after that. On the fifth night of sobbing, a spirit approached her. And this spirit offered Arianna a new life, free of strings and puppeteers, free of mirrors and statues and pain for a great price; her soul._

_Decisions made out of desperation are often regretted. _

_She found the prince and killed him for his treachery, and then turned the wife into the statue with a touch of her porcelain skin. And his young daughter was cursed to walk the earth forever; She became a lost soul, an immortal, a demon of the dark… _

_Then Lady Arianna left, leaving behind her soul for the spirit to collect. She collected the powers of mother nature, of winters magical disguise; and became known from the east to the west, and everywhere else around the world, as the Ice Queen._

_Lady Winter; sweet, kind, beautiful Lady Winter was only a legend. She died that day, and from there on the Ice Queen ruled the skies, using her powers to change the earth. But she could not enjoy the beauty, for she was cursed without a soul. _

_What Lady Arianna did not know at the time, was she too was cursed with immortality, a fate worse than death._


	5. You'd better hide for her freezing hell

Alael Barumaz dashed through the market, holding with her a large basket of a native fruit. It was a golden-brown colored pear, and it was sweet and delicious. In fact, thinking about it made her hungry, so she grabbed one and took a bite.

Alael sighed, pushing the volume button on her MP3 player, and allowing the music to flow loudly but without distortion. Long locks of red hair dangled over her wide green eyes. Her shirt was an Evanescence concert tee, short sleeved, and she wore with it a long blue skirt. It was hot out, the hottest it had been in days. Angrily, she opened the door to her grandmothers house and stepped inside. Immediately, cool air rushed out, and she slammed the door to prevent any more losses. She pushed up her purple-tinted glasses and sighed.

"Grams?" She called, setting the basket of fruit on the table, and putting down the one she had been eating. "Grams, I wasn't sure how many you wanted, so I just got sixteen."

"Sixteen and _a half_." Lohtazunon Barumaz pointed out, referring to the fruit that Alael had been eating. was sitting on the floor, on a blue mat. Various magical things where lain around her, and a bandanna held back her hair.

"Yaah. What're you doin'?"

The old women made no response at first, and then sighed.

"The negative energy plagues our town once again." She answered slowly. "Come, sit with me, Alael. Sit with me and prey, for our village is in danger."

Alael sighed, plopping down next to her. "You know what, Grams? Your really crazy."

"You won't be saying that when we ward off the shadows' at tomorrows gathering, will you?"

Alael blinked.

"What gathering?"

"Witchs!" The girl shrieked happily, mixing herbs into a small clay pot before her. "Witchs' from the far east are coming here, tomorrow, to help us ward off the spirits! As we do yearly, young Alael. This year, you shall be old enough to aid us."

"Gram's, I really hate this wicca stuff sometimes. Do I have to?"

"No, of course not, young Barumaz. I'll just make sure that when the scorching flames of hell rise up to eat the flesh off all that is pure tomorrow eve, everyone knows why. Because of Alael, the lazy witch."

Alael cringed. "Fine. I'll go along with it!" She growled, walking upstairs, skipping songs on her Mp3 player and slamming her bedroom door.

"But no one says I have to care!"

Alael looked out her window into the forest, Korn blaring through her headphones now.

She stopped.

What?  
Was that a blur?

No, it must've been a squirrel.

A damn **huge **squirrel.

A girl?  
Long hair—Was it black ? blonde ? The color was obscured by the speed.

The girl stopped running and stared directly at Alael.

Alael froze, heart pounding in her mind, obliterating the musical sounds in her player. She felt every beat bang against her chest as she stared into the empty, dead eyes of the girl. Something was in the forest after all, because the girl then vanished before her eyes.

_I will return on the next moonset…_ The girls voice found their way icily to Alael's ears. _You must help to set me free…_

Blinking, and without question, Alael ran to her bed and hid under the covers.

-

**note to self: **Daxenael…Use the name Daxenael.


End file.
